


Work that corner

by Lancelotv01



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Allura's last name is Albright, Burn so slow it's 3rd degree, Drama, Galra is a Gang, Gay Keith, Jealous Keith, Keith is emotionally constipated all the time, M/M, Recovery, Shiro's bi too lmaoooo, Slow Burn, Some shance if u squint, Some shklance if u squint rlly hard, Top Keith, actually bisexual Lance, allura is the commissioner, keith is an officer and so is Shiro, lance is a prostitue that was tricked into it, mentions of abuse, protective keith, sendak is the pimp, sendak won't admit he's the pimp, switch Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelotv01/pseuds/Lancelotv01
Summary: Working at night was given a whole new meaning to Lance McClain five years ago when he was sixteen and was first scouted by the Galra. At first he was a twink like thing too shy to make much money, but now he was rolling in extra cash. He knows exactly what women and men want and how they want it. Some might say Lance was cocky about how good he is but he had earned the right to brag************After a long decision and time to decide what todo with this story I have finally been able to rewrite it and I hope it is enjoyed by many.It may cause some triggers which I will promptly place warnings in bottom notes for the previous chapter and ahead of the chapter itself. Smut ensured and will be tagged in the chapter name as for those who would like to avoid it.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is arrested and gives the cops a run for their money.

Working at night was given a whole new meaning to Lance McClain five years ago when he was sixteen and was first scouted by the Galra. At first he was a twink like thing too shy to make much money, but now he's rolling in extra cash. He knows exactly what women _and_ men want and how they want it. Some say Lance is cocky about how good he is but he  _earned_ the right to brag.

underneath Lance's immature exterior lies a pure sex _genius._ Lance has always been extremely intelligent. 

He struts up Altea road, letting his sultry tan body do the talking. Tan curves scream for attention as the sway of his hips and the smirk on his lips catch unsuspecting eyes. Everything about him makes heads turn and eyes gander over his lithe frame and skinny figure, and Lance relishes in the attention. 

His white cropped hoodie is a stark contrast against tan skin, along with ripped faded blue boyfriend jeans that allow him to show off slender hips. His height is amplified by white wedged sneakers that provide an extra four inches he doesn't require. It easily turns the 5'9" male into a towering 6'3".

Lance chuckles as a black Mercedes pulls up next to him, tinted black window rolling down to reveal the pimp, or "boss" as Sendak likes to be addressed. He leans down to the window ass sticking out for all who pass to marvel at.

Lance considers his ass to be one of the seven wonders of the world.

"Hey, papi." Lance greets with sultry smirk that plays against his plush lips. Sendak offers a low chuckle in response. it's supposed to be sexy, but Lance just feels utter mortification crawl at the back of his throat. 

Sendak keeps violet black hair gently slicked back to bring attention to the scar that decorated his reddish brown hues.

It's an intimidation tactic Lance has seen before. Tough men flaunting their scars to seem that much more badass. Though Lance figures it must be hard to hide a scar of that size on your face no less.

Sendak wears a black Versace suit, adorned with a purple tie, and gold cuffs. Each time Lance sees him he's in a different suit, each one more expensive than the last. 

Last week was a grey Gucci suit, again adorned with purple tie and gold cuffs. A signature trademark of higher ranked Galra. 

“Lance, how have things been?” Sendak offers him a cigar which he kindly declines.

Lance is more a drinker than a smoker.

“Alls good here, keeping a close eye on my corner. Money’s coming in good tonight been picking up _great_ business, if you know what I mean.” Lance smirks giving the man a voluptuous wink.

To get on the boss' good side Lance had slept with Sendak more times than he'd like to admit. By playing the cards he was dealt with Lance manages to climb the ranks rather quickly and is now considered a prize to his superiors.

Though the job came with higher paying customers it also came with more duties. His quota per night being increased from his easy $300 to a whopping $1K. 

“Amazing, I knew I could count on my number one.” Sendak replies stoically, “so, tonight's payments?” He grins, a large prosthetic hand gently reaching out towards Lance. He isn't fooled by the soft gesture, those hands have killed before and Sendak sure as hell wouldn't be scared to snap a twig like Lance in half if he was short _again_.

Sendak is malicious, and if not for Lance's running mouth he's sure his heart rate would be three times as fast as it already is.

“Why, of course.” He purrs leaning over the car console to reach into his back pocket. He pulls a fat wad of cash that he had accumulated over the night. Once they meet quota everyone mainly just works for themselves. Sendak grabs the balled up money thumbing through it with a content smile.

“Splendid, as always. Now run along little kitty, wouldn't want the local dogs tearing up my favorite toy” Sendak chuckles as Lance pops the door open exiting the vehicle. Not a second after shutting the door Sendak speeds away and another car rolls up next to him.

 _Business is booming_.

“Wow, you wait just for me?” Lance bats long eyelashes at the male, giving his best sultry look. He chuckles talking up the driver about how good he is taking it up the ass. He really sells himself to his customers.

The other is a large burly man, dark hair covering his arms and face. He looks to be in his mid forties and a reoccurring guest. Lance can tell by the way his smirk entices him to continue, as well as the wad of cash prominently peeking from his breast pocket.

hes dressed in dirty jeans and plaid red shirt. Looks like a farmer, and now that Lance was getting a good look at the man's clearly used 2003 Ford F-150 he was painting a clearer picture of what this man does for a living.

“You sure you can afford me? I'm expensive.” He taunts. 

“I can buy that pretty Latino ass of yours,” the other chucklets pulling the wad of bills from his shirt pocket, “and then some.” The man smirks. Lance is hesitant at first, the idea of letting a lumberjack like this guy anywhere near him is terrifying, but the money spoke words only Lance could understand.

“Nice doing business with you.” He smirks before reaching for the money

He pauses as red, white, and blue flood the area which causes Lance to groan at the intrusion. “Evenin’ officer! I was just giving this kind man directions!” Lance waves to the cops who are flashing lights in his direction. His outfit gleams to life under their harsh rays.

“Alright, sure thing. You got ID?” The shortest of the two officers asks, a hand on his thin hips. He’s curvey under that navy blue uniform and Lance has never adored someone in a suit so much. Except maybe the man's partner. Lance is able to identify him simply by his nose and the scar that decorates the bridge. 

Shirogane Takashi. 

Once upon a time, long ago, when Lance was but a young lad he looked up to this man, but right now the only looking up he’s doing is the physically due to Shiro's tall stature. Maybe it’s because Lance is now on the other side of the law, or the simple fact that he just grew out of it, either way Lance didn’t harbor the same feelings he did ten years ago.

Lance pats his fake pockets, pretending to look for his wallet. “Why! Would you look at that! I seem to have left it in my other pants. Can’t you handsome men just let a pretty man, and this fine gentlemen go for tonight? I promise you we weren’t doing any harm officers.” Lance smirks at them

“Sir, you know prostitution is illegal right?” Shiro says flashing his light in Lance’s general direction he’s momentarily blinded by the gaze raising his arms to block out the rays.

“Is it? Why! Good thing I wasn’t doing anything of the sort!” He smiles innocently, though his outfit and sex hair he was sporting didn’t quite agree with him.

“Sir I’m gonna need you to step away from the car and walk towards me.” the shortest one tells him and he shoots a wink at the man in the vehicle before strutting over there in his heels. The shoes hit the asphalt with a clack, and soon enough the busy street is filled with people watching him. “Hands on your head,” the man spouting demands is shorter than he, but he’s rather buff seeing as the short sleeved shirt shows off his muscles rather nicely (Lance vaguely wonders what those hands would be like choking him). He does as told and places his tan hands against chocolate locks as he continues the last few steps to the other. The man begins to pat him down, searching his rather revealing clothing for any weaponry of the sort. Eventually he pulls away from Lance. “Please place your hands on the vehicle.” he continues and Lance complies as Shiro is talking to the driver, and from the way the man is yelling about what a slut Lance is, he totally just sold Lance out.

That _jerk_.

Lance is totally classier than a slut.

Shiro nods and soon after they exchange a couple more words the man is driving off. Shiro returns to the car and flashes the light a little in Lance’s eyes, checking for any sign of drug or alcohol use most likely.

“Sir, what’s your name?” Shiro asks him.

“Rebecca, but people on the street call me sugar lips.” Lance’s response is quick and snappy.

“Sir, please take this seriously, what’s your name?” Shiro asks again a very clear and tired strain to his voice causing Lance to titter at their words. His more logical side is telling him to comply, but regardless if he did or not he would end up in the back seat. Since, as they said, prostitution is illegal.

“Alright you caught me. It’s...Lisa.” Lance is booming with laughter from the man’s reaction. Shiro shakes his head turning his flashlight down away from Lance’s body. Though Lance is giving the facade that he is calm, his heart and mind work a mile a minute. He may as well be running a marathon with the rate his heart slams against his chest. He tries his best to swallow the oncoming anxiety attack he can feel himself about to have.

“Put him in the back, clearly he isn’t going to cooperate with us.” Shiro grumbles, the other begins to read him his rights not long after, and Lance rolls his eyes, he's memorized it as well as they have. Lance willingly sits in the back, watching from the rear view mirror as the black Mercedes lay hidden in the shadows, he was going to be in so much trouble. After Lance is situated the policemen drive off to bring him back to the station and Lance waits silently in the back of the vehicle.

He is so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may depict the following:  
> \- mentions of abuse  
> \- verbal abuse  
> \- smut
> 
> https://instagram.com/p/BYG4RHEg53w/
> 
> (Art by @vrepitsadude on Instagram!!!  
> ((Honestly just follow them for the name alone I'm wheezing.))


	2. One (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak blames Lance and triples his quota.  
> Keith watches him such dick.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain the following:  
> \- verbal abuse  
> \- smut  
> -choking  
> \- Manipulation.  
> -exhibitionism.

Lance stares at Sendak with eyes wider than his agape mouth. The information is too much to take in. Sitting in front of Sendak’s oak desk he grips denim in thin tan fingers as he lets Sendak’s harsh words sink in. It wasn't often he ended up in the main office, but when he is in the carpeted violet room, he generally found himself in trouble. Sendak only called people in here to deliver his punishments, each one varied on the severity of the misdemeanor. Some just got a stern talking to, and others ended up dead. 

“I-I don't understand...y-you can't just triple my quota like this.” Lance’s voice is shaky, he's nervous and it shows through every twitchy action of his body. Sendak puts out the bud of his cigar in a crystal ashtray with a tired grunt.

“Here's where _you're_ wrong Lance, we can, and we will. It costs money to bail _you_ out and it costs money to send in these undercover ‘relatives’ of yours.” Sendak replies with air quotes around the term relatives, because Lance had none in California, he was alone. “ _You_ need to make up for it, therefore your quota per night is now three thousand dollars,” Sendak places another cigar between sharp teeth as he brings a silver cubed lighter to the tobacco roll, “or you could leave, but that would mean abandoning Lotor .” Sendak smirks snapping the cap of the lighter shut. Lance swallows a thick lump in his throat before meeting his eyes, despite all that's happened to him Lotor has helped a lot, he can't just abandon him. 

“I understand.” Is all he can reply, and he really does. He understands how badly _he_ messed up, and needs to fix _his_ mistakes, he understands how he has to be there for Lotor. 

“Good boy.” Sendak blows his disgusting smoke in Lance’s direction. He hates the bitter smell of cigars.

“Uhm, Sendak, just real quick. You haven't heard from Lotor have you?” Lance asks about his boyfriend nervously. Doesn't know if he can even use the term boyfriend anymore with how long it's been since he's seen the other.

“The prince is busy Lance, just do your job and I'll let Lotor know you asked about him again, I'm sure he'll be...touched.” Sendak chuckles. Lance let's a small smile take his lips from the information.

“Right, okay, thanks.” Lance replies before standing and leaving. Lance knows he won't be hearing from Lotor, he hasn't heard from him since he sweet talked Lance into joining the Galra. 

 

* * *

 

Keith isn’t sure what to think of the prostitute honestly, Lance is something else, they only had him in custody for a full two hours before his “uncle” had come to retrieve him. There is no way Keith is buying that those two are related, even with the vague similarities and the ~~fake~~ ID provided he just couldn’t believe that is Lance’s relative. They hadn’t even been given chance to contact a relative before he came in, which only added to Keith’s suspicions. Shiro could feel Keith's intense thinking.

“Keith stop thinking about that guy, you’re going to get wrinkles.” shiro calls from his cubicle over. They are both filing reports on the incident to send to Allura, because no matter how suspicious he is, everything has to be done legally before they can continue any serious investigation on Lance. At least they managed to get his name and not some odd alias.

“C’mon Shiro, you can’t tell me the entire thing isn't suspicious, I mean, how did his uncle know to come get him before we even called?” Keith huffs as he adds air quotes around the term ‘uncle’.

“I know, but unless we can prove something we can’t do anything. Patients yields focus, so try and calm down and find a way to could get the search permit.” Shiro replies his eyes staying glued to his computer screen.

“Other than the fact he’s a prostitute we don't have anything worth a search warrant. He had no drugs on him, no weaponry, he was literally the cleanest prostitute I had ever seen.” Keith growls, normally most prostitutes they had arrested were up to their ass cheeks in drugs and alcohol, but Lance was just...a prostitute. He showed no signs of intoxication, or drug overdose, he was..clean.

“We’ll find something eventually, I’m sure of it.” Shiro replies to try and sedate his partner, but Keith simply sits there and mumbles crap about how unfair everything is.

 

* * *

 

The next day Keith is forced to do the nightly patrol on his own, he starts around five at night, simply just driving around and making sure the area is okay. He's had to take care of an intoxicated individual once or twice. It was simply too popular an area. The bright lights, the bars, and even more so the _business_ that lingers once the sun goes down.

Altea road reminded Keith of when he worked in Vegas, when every other individual was a drunkard who needed to be arrested, but this was...different. Altea road was just as much the party scene, but toned down.

Once things have settled Keith allows himself to park for lunch. It's nothing much, just a sandwich Shiro had made and packed for him (like the child he is). He is always secretly grateful for it though, because he would be eating fast food otherwise.

Half way through his lunch Keith notices a group of people enter an alleyway across the road, it has suspicious behavior written all over it. He crumples up his empty wrappers and tosses them aside as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve and exits the car.

Once across the street he peeks his head into the alleyway, the group isn't far in, and they're all surrounding something. Keith can't see very well in the dim lighting. He crouches down by a few trashcans to see what they're up to, but doesn't get a very good view. 

“Damn he's so good at this.” A man states with a breathy sigh, Keith arches an eyebrow at the statement as others bring out their phones to shed light on the thing--no the _person_ in front of them. His breathing hitching slightly at the sight of Lance’s mouth sinking so far down on the strangers dick, he almost forgets why he's there and just watches as Lance’s head bobs on the man’s length before sinking down like he has no gag reflex. The other moans loudly at the action causing Keith to choke on his breath and sticks close to the wall, he barely avoids them as one turns around. "Yeah, yeah," he groans, "go further, like that, yeah  _good boy_." The compliment tugs a moan from Lance that even Keith can hear. His pants feel a little tighter than when he had put them on. 

Lance pays no mind to the other lurking in the shadows, as long as it doesn't interfere with his business, besides he kind of liked being observed like that. He didn't quite know about his exhibitionist kink until now. Lance darts blue hues to violet eyes and Keith sucks in a breath as hooded eyes shut before slowly bobbing his head. It was one thing for Keith to be watching this, but for Lance to  _know_ made the whole situation...hotter? awkward? A weird mix of both. He feels the warmth pool at his gut as Lance looks up at the man, coming up completely before licking the head of his chode dick.

Keith holds his breath worried if he didn't a moan may escape him. He reflexively reaches to palm at his slowly hardening dick through the fabric covering him. He pauses for a moment weighing the outcome of his actions before continuing onward, Lance's slurps and moans drawing him too far in. He liked the way he sounded taking that dick into his mouth. He looks down at himself, only managing small grunts for now, he doesn't want to risk getting caught. His reputation as a cop could be at stake. He looks up, but doesn't stop his hands when he hears one of the other's voice. 

“Hey, me next, you got two hands pretty boy, use em.” Keith keeps a close eye on them, for...observatory reasons. He hears when Lance fumbles with the belts and zippers of the other two, followed by approving words that has Lance keening over the man’s length. Keith watches with wide violet eyes and doesn't understand why he isn't doing anything. Doesn't understand why he can't move, just...observe. He watches as Lance plays with the other members before switching between the three dicks. It's a weird form of multitasking Keith can't even seem to comprehend. He slurps and licks at one, as two hands fumble as Lance thinks too much about the dick he's sucking, or how he has to switch dicks and regain his composure. This continues for a few moments before the man above Lance rakes his fingers through brown hair holding Lance’s head in place as he forces Lance to swallow his load, Keith vaguely hears the slight choking sound.

“Hey, hey, don't leave a mess, swallow it all.” The other growls still holding him in place. Lance is trying to push off followed by more gagging and choking.

Keith suddenly finds his voice and motor abilities.

“Hey! He's choking!” Keith growls coming out of his hiding spot.

“Shit!” Is all he's met with as they all try to run while tucking themselves back into their pants. Keith runs up to Lance kneeling down to the coughing boy.

“Wh-why would you do that!” Lance screams, his voice hoarse and tears pricking at the the corners of his eyes.

“Y-you were choking! What else did you want me to do?!” Keith snaps back, Lance shakes his head and stands abruptly, Keith follows suit.

“I was being generous like hell I'd choke on a dick that small! I was _selling it_ so they'd feel _flattered_ or whatever the fuck.” Lance snaps back. Keith almost looks offended.

“I was just trying to help!”

“Well stop! You're not helping me! You're making my life _worse_.” Lance shouts bumping Keith's shoulder as he tries to walk away from him. He doesn't get far before Keith grabs his arm. Lance stares at his arm with wide eyes for a moment before looking up at him again. “What do you think you're doing?” Keith isn't sure either.

“Uhm...arresting you?” The statement comes out more as a question, because what the hell is he doing? Lance’s face flashes with fear before kicking Keith directly in the groin and getting the hell out of there. Lance is gone before Keith even hits the ground.

**

Lance generally only fought dirty when he knew he was in a situation where he couldn't win.

This was definitely one of those situations.

A twink like him try and take a twunk like Keith? He didn't think so. So he felt slightly less bad about kicking Keith in the groin, but that didn't mean he enjoyed doing it either. He just needed to escape. Lance couldn't afford to get in trouble with Sendak _again_ , if everything continued as they were he'd be dead by morning. Lance got a few questioning gazes thrown in his direction as he ran away from his little scene. Not that he could help it. A six foot man _sprinting_ in three inch heels was quite a sight. Lance ran right for where he knew Sendak's car would be. Tucked away in a deserted parking lot right before the turn onto Altea road.

Was this the best plan of action? No. Was it his only plan of action? Currently. Lance is aware that he is in some deep shit already, but if there is one person that would bother protecting him for the sake of money, it's Sendak.

Lance hops right into the front seat heaving as he tries to calm his heart down, Sendak doesn't look too phased by the situation.

"What happened?" He growls clearly unhappy to see Lance so soon.

"N-nothing, just a cop, I managed to escape before anything could happen." Lance explains with a sigh, Sendak chuckles at his statement.

"Glad to hear you aren't completely useless" Lance manages to calm himself down by the time the sentence is spoken. "How has business been tonight, Lance?" Sendak asks as he watches the busy road. Lance is instantly panicked again.

He really needs a break.

"It's...going." Lance simply responds trying to avoid mentioning a direct amount. If Lance could even get near two thousand dollars tonight it would be a blessing, he needed to present more than what he had to offer currently.

"better be," sendak replies stoically, "Now, get your ass out of my car and get back to it." The man has no problem grabbing Lance and shoving him towards the door. His grip may leave a bruise, but there's nothing Lance can do about it now.

"Right...sorry." he simply mutters before pushing himself out of the car. Lance reroutes his usual spot to another to find more business, and hopefully avoid the police.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may contain the following:  
> -mentions of abuse  
> -slut shaming


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a warrant to search Lance ands sees he's not quite the man they suspect him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of  
> -abuse  
> -slut shaming  
> -anxiety attacks  
> -PTSD

Keith groans in pain as he embarrassingly sits in the police office with an ice pack over his junk. This was not how he wanted his job to go. Keith liked the idea of being a cop, and desperately wanted to help people, he did not think that helping people would end up getting him kicked in the balls. Shiro passes by his cubicle to grab coffee all while stifling a laugh.

“What happened while you were on duty?” Shiro is doing a terrible job at hiding his laugh with his “worlds coolest brother” mug. Keith hopes he spills that coffee on himself

“Ran into Lance again, he kicked me between the legs.” Keith groans, causing Shiro to laugh a little harder.

“Didn’t think he had it in him, but why did he? Was he working again?” Shiro asks as he leans against Keith’s desk, eyeing the smaller one’s incident report.

“Yeah, he’s been…busy.” Keith huffs with an embarrassed flush from recalling tonight's...incident. Keith couldn't understand for the life of him, why Lance would even attempt to manage three dicks at once when he was _clearly_ choking on one. 

“So tell me what you wrote.” Shiro demands as he sets his coffee down.

“While on patrol I noticed strange activity and went to go check it out, turns out it was just Lance working again, and so I decided to put an ends to his antics and when I tried to we got into an argument, then I told him I was going to arrest him, and he kicked me in right where the sun don’t shine.” Keith huffs as he gives up typing the rest of the report for now.

“You really gotta work on your writing skills,” Keith just shrugs at him, “But you realize this is all your fault.” Shiro chuckles causing Keith to sit up a little straighter.

“What do you mean this is _my_ fault?” Keith can’t help but be a little snappy.

“I mean, you didn’t wear your cup, on you.” shiro smirks Keith groans at the mention of the device.

“It's uncomfortable! And I didn’t think I’d need it!” Shiro laughs even harder at him.

“You know what, this is fine though, you wanna know why?” Keith arches an eyebrow at him. “We found a reason to investigate Lance.”

“What is it?”

“The Galra.” Keith understands the importance of just those words alone.

***

After finally acquiring a search warrant, and tracking down Lance’s address, the men are surprised to find he lives rather close to the police department. For more than a month he’s been right under their noses. It takes them a ten minute drive to get to the apartments.

The place is called Arus, and looks more like an oversized motel than apartments. They don’t have much, but it does seem like something you would get if you were struggling to pay rent. The building is only two stories tall, but long, housing up to thirty rooms a floor. They stop in front of room number sixty nine before Shiro bangs on the door. They’re greeted with silence before Shiro repeats the action.

“Jesus shit! Can you wait?!” They hear from the other end before the door swings open. Lance’s face pales at the mere sight of them. “What do you want?” he snaps keeping the door closed enough for them to only see his torso. Keith takes notice of the baggy blue sweater Lance has thrown on, tussled hair and hickies across his neck.

He wants to guess Lance either just woke up, or was still working.

“Mr.McClain,” Shiro greets, “we're here under investigation of the Galra, we're gonna need to take a look around.” Lance stiffens before trying to further shut his door.

“No. Nope, sorry, look elsewhere.” Lance replies. Before he can fully shut them out Keith slams his foot between the wall and thick wood, shoving the search warrant in Lance’s hands. It takes Lance a moment to recover from what just happened, his eyes scanning over the paper. He groans and rubs his face with thin hands. “Why can't you guys ruin someone else’s life?” He cries making way for them to walk in.

“Sorry.” Is all Keith snickers before entering the household. Revenge is so sweet.

“We apologize but we did acquire a warrant so this is legal. I'm officer Shirogane.” Shiro offers the man a smile while offering his hand for a formal greeting, Lance doesn't do anything but pout. He shuts the doors after them, completely ignoring Shiro’s introduction causing the elder man to withdraw his hand.

“I don’t know what you guys are expecting to find, I’m generally clean.” Lance grumbles as he walks with them through the small apartment. Keith rolls his eyes at the statement before pulling on latex gloves. Didn't want to contaminate things, or himself. God knows what kind of STDs were lurking here.

“We're looking for any Galra related information we can get our hands on.” Shiro eyes him up and down to observe his current state. Besides the hickies across the male, Shiro notices bruises, they're bigger and blotchier than fingertips. “How did you get those bruises?” Lance stiffens at the mention and adjusts his sweater.

“None of your concern.” He snaps with a hard glare.

“Actually it is our concern.” Keith replies as he makes his way over, Keith eyes him next. From what Keith can observe the bruises are from a blunt object with strong force. Though they're not very big, so it's not from an object any larger than a fist. They travel from Lance's long legs to his shoulder. There are probably more under the sweater. “Did you get into a fight recently?” Lance shakes his head.

“The only “fight” I had was with you, just ignore the bruises, look around and get the hell out already. You guys are going to get me in more trouble.” Lance huffs with a tired sigh. He just wants these cops to go home so he could return to his usual lifestyle.

Suck a dick, get laid, get paid and go home.

Keith eyes him once more before looking around. Lance normally loves when the attention is on him, loves when people look at him.

Now is not one of those times.

Having people pick and prod at him, he feels bare, and smaller than he really is. Even more so, having someone he used to look up to there in his home made him even more nervous.

 

Keith looks around, but doesn’t touch anything, similar with Shiro. He sees a bowl half empty with cat food, and water next to it, but no cat. Keith makes a mental note of it. He finally moves more towards the living room, stacks of hundreds and wrinkled twenties and crumpled dollar bills resting on the glass coffee table.

“Busy counting your earnings?” Keith looks in Lance’s direction who only glares back at him.

“So what if I was? Not everyone can earn a steady paycheck like you guys.” The comment is bitter and Keith can only smirk at it.

“You could if you lived a _clean_ life.” he bites back, Shiro rests a hand on his shoulder with a gaze that’s screaming for him to _shut the fuck up_.

“What do you know about my life?!” Lance screams back, his face flush with anger. Keith may have stepped on a landmine with that last comment.

“Sorry, he didn’t mean, it, he’ll just look around, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Shiro asks, leading Lance away from him. Keith turns their back to them, continuing his search for Galra related things. He shuffles through couches, checking for drugs, flips through magazine pages to see of any hidden items. Keith looks at a bible on the table, and flips it open, only to find the pages hollowed out. Inside is at least a thousand dollars wrapped neatly and labeled “Para mi familia”. Keith wasn’t very fluent in spanish, but he did understand “familia”. He shuts the book again and sets it back in place. The only thing Keith could guess that money is for, is his family. As far as they were concerned he didn’t have much in California, so what is the money really for? Keith looks around the room again, eyes gazing over picture frames, each are slightly different.

One that catches his eye looks new. The photo is a selfie of Lance with some man, though Lance looks younger. Possibly a college photo, Keith can’t help but find the photo oddly nostalgic. It looks vaguely similar in a sense, but he can’t seem to place his finger on it directly. The man Lance is with holds a cup high in the air, the liquid clumsily sloshing about. He looks larger in size, but not much taller, his hair is longer, pulled back with an orange bandana and hugging Lance closely around the shoulders.

Were they dating?

Keith sets the picture frame down before moving to the next. this one is slightly older, dust collecting the back due to it being turned down for so long. He lifts it up, and gazes at the same college Lance from the last photo, blushing and smiling with a very attractive man. He's taller than Lance, with tan skin a shade darker than their Latino prostitute, and obviously dyed platinum blonde hair that's pulled into a long pony tail. One would almost assume they're female if not for the Prominent Adam's apple and button up shirt that's pulled open to reveal a toned male body. Keith sets down the second frame before moving to the last.

It’s made with messily colored popsicle sticks, and glitter glue with super hero stickers attached at the corners. Clearly made by a child, the frame holds an image of a large family, they barely fit in the frame, but find a way to squish together. He eyes the smallest boy, guessing this one was Lance. He's missing a tooth in the photograph, and holds onto a woman, she looks no older than a teenager. Lance looks so small and pure clinging to, what Keith guesses, is his sister. It was hard to believe this boy turned out to be a prostitute in the California slums. His mother and father are joined together in the middle with an elderly couple one would guess was Lance's grandparents. The rest of the relatives surround the adoring family.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the voice startled him, forcing him to look up.

“I was just uh..I was looking around.” Keith stutters out, Lance stomps over, trying to seem threatening in his baggy plain blue sweater and black skin fitted boxers.

“You’re looking for galra related stuff, not for photos of my family.” Lance growls ripping the photo from Keith’s hands, before going to the bible and picking that up as well and hiding them away in his room. Luckily Keith had already peeked inside. 

“I actually think we’re done here.” Shiro calls.

“What? But I haven’t even-” Keith doesn’t get far into his sentence before he’s being interrupted.

“I said, we’re done here.” Shiro states with solidarity. Keith simply nods in response and makes his way to the other’s side. “Thank you for letting us look around Lance, if you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to call.” Shiro smiles handing him a call card. Lance takes it begrudgingly.

“Whatever, just get out.” Lance grumbles practically shoving them out, it doesn’t take them long to get to the squad car.

“What was that about?” Keith growls at his partner. Shiro rubs his face with tired hands, he would not have withdrawn without proper reason, but Keith wants to know why.

“Lance is in deeper shit than we thought.” is all the man can say. Keith arches an eyebrow at him. “Because we arrested him, his rate per night went up, and when you interrupted him yesterday he wasn’t able to gather his pay from those men, which left him about a thousand short.” Keith feels a pang of guilt run through him, before it’s subsided, because what else was he supposed to-do? This was his job. “I know you were just trying to help him, but because of the short Sendak... _punished him_.” Shiro grips the steering wheel in front of him, memories of the galra infiltrating his mind. Keith rests his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, causing the tense muscle to relax slowly. Keith is slowly starting to piece together the puzzle. “So that’s where the bruises came from, but as far as I’m aware, Lance was talked into joining by a man named Lotor, which is surprising, I figured Zarkon would have been the one to-do this kind of thing.” shiro anxiously bites his thumb nail at the mention of _he who shall not be named._

“So what are you saying?” Keith asks, not quite getting where Shiro was going with this.

“I’m saying I want to help him, he doesn’t seem like the type to ask for much help, but he needs it, we need it too. If we can get him to help us get info, and we can keep him safe, I would feel a whole lot better, I can’t stand to see someone under the Galra’s control like this.” Shiro looks like he’s going to hyperventilate if they continue this conversation.

It was still too soon for him.

“Let's continue this talk back at the station, we’ll get Allura involved too, and see what she says.” Shiro nods faintly, before they know it they’re pulling out of the driveway and heading back.

 


	4. Three (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro get a lap dance while talking to their little friend.  
> Lance may finally get some help. 
> 
> May contain the following:  
> -lap dances  
> -mentions of abuse

Lance could not, under any circumstance, figure out _how the fuck_ these cops got the location to one of the Galra’s most underground networks. It was a simple place on the corner of Vrepit and Altea road, but that's beside the point. The point being you couldn't access it unless you knew _exactly_ where to look. It reminded Lance of the speakeasies of the prohibition times, hidden away, only accessible to a select few who stood with them.

How these cops found this place was beyond him.

The only way he was able to identify them, was Keith’s terrible fashion sense. The boy being clad in basically all black, except his white shirt, Lance questions how he is able to wear a leather jacket in 98 degree weather. He looks like something straight out of a greaser movie, and it oddly worked for him, but that was totally not club material. Shiro isn't too bad, his is more casual, which is better. Just a regular grey shirt that hugs his muscles a little too tightly and dark blue jeans. More importantly his frosted tips made him look like a natural club goer.

Lance slides off the lap of the woman he had straddled to the chair and stops the undercover police officers at the entrance.

“Hey boys why don't you spend some time with ol’ Blue.” He growls dragging both away from the club scene to a private room. It’s smaller than the main lobby with some sort of underwater light theme. Purples and blues illuminating the otherwise plain walls as they dance around the thumping music next door. “What the hell? How did you even find this place?” Lance growls as he shuts the door behind them.

“None of your concern, look, Lance-” Keith starts off, he rushes into it without giving air to breathe, and Lance is having none of this boy’s shit for today.

“Blue, when I'm here you call me Blue, Sendak will have my head otherwise.” He huffs, originally Sendak and Lotor were the only two who were supposed to know his legal name. Now to add these two to the mix, he might as well put a hit on himself, but that's too expensive.

“Okay...Blue, we aren’t very sure of your situation, but we think we can help.” Shiro states, Lance focuses on them, confused by their words, before being rudely interrupted.

“Hey, Blue, if you have customers take care of them then make room for the next private dance.” the intercom voice barks, Lance mentally groans at the intrusion. How could he forget about the cameras? At least the rooms aren't wired. He turns towards the cameras and makes an “okay” signal with his hands.

“Go sit down, I want to keep talking with you.” Lance states as he sheds his tight pink adidas jacket and matching black joggers.

Keith feels his breath hitch at the sight of the Latino in booty shorts so tight is shows off every single curve of his supple body, the baby blue compliments his skin _too_ well and Keith can not handle this. Shiro simply nods, somehow able to control himself in this situation. Lance makes his way to a radio and presses play, but doesn’t keep it as loud as the other rooms next to them. He turns it down enough for the thumping pop music to become a quiet hum. Lance struts over and straddles Shiro’s lap making Keith’s mouth go completely dry at the sight of long legs wrapped around his partner’s thin waist.

“c-Can’t we just talk!?” Keith flushes drawing Lance’s attention to him, Lance leans into his ear, while pressing his hand against his chest. Keith stiffens as Lance’s hot breath brushes against his skin causing goosebumps to rise.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m being watched carefully. If you want to talk privately this is the place to talk. We aren’t wired, the only thing is the cameras; so shut up, talk, and let me do the acting,” Lance snaps before pulling away, ”and try not to get a boner.” he adds with a playful smirk before turning towards Shiro.

He makes work of his hands trailing Shiro’s breast, fingers playing with the dark grey fabric across his chest. Lance hums along to the music as he works away his hips giving a little gyrating movement to the beat. Keith watches, just like that night, as those nimble fingers work away at exploring Shiro’s body causing a breathy sigh to escape his partner. Otherwise Shiro has no reaction to Lance’s provoking movements.

“We understand you’re here under some… special conditions.” Lance snorts at Shiro's words, rolling his body to the bass and grinding down on Shiro causing the man to let out a soft grunt. "We want to help you." Shiro manages as Lance shifts his weight. Both legs on either side of Shiro's thigh as he works himself on the thick appendage.

"D-don't think ah- there's much you can do." Lance manages a small moan as he basically humps Shiro's leg. Eventually he gets up slowly and really puts on a show for the cops. Shiro shows no sign of interest, but Keith is a different story. He scans thin limbs, while impulsively licking his lips, the mere sight of Lance causing his mouth to dry. Keith can make out the swelling erection forming in those tight little shorts.

Lance bends down, showing off his...assets...and comes back up, teasingly dips fingers into his blue shorts, and rucks up the baby blue crop top he wears, just so his tan skin teases them. Keith can’t find the will to speak anymore, even though he was so willing to give an earful earlier.

“Having your boyfriend talk you into joining a gang then never talking to you ever again is hardly special.” Lance lets out a breathy chuckle followed by a teasing moan as he brushes a hand over his body. Keith had never been so tested by god before. “Spit it out, my dances are only an hour long.” he huffs before walking over to Keith, he isn't sure if he himself is even breathing anymore. He watches as Lance props his leg up next to him, and eyes the long appendage. He starts from his foot covered by a tall white stiletto heel, up his freshly shaven leg to his knee and finally to his hip, traveling further up to those mischievous blue hues.

Wait...did he just say boyfriend?

Keith's question never leaves his throat as Lance pulls at the hair at his nape, causing him to rip his head back and expose his throat to the other. Lance licks his lips before diving in and placing soft pecks and kitten licks across Keith's pale skin. Keith holds back his arousal with fighting spirit and soft grunts. 

“I understand that, but we want to help you, from what I’m getting you don’t seem too fond of your current job.” Shiro speaks, Keith is slowly blocking out the male as all he can focus on is tan skin, and pretty eyes. Lance presses his hands against Keith to force him into getting comfortable against the couch. Keith is putty in his hands, and he doesn’t know what to-do, but he lets Lance lead him on. He watches as Lance pushes himself flush against his own body, he’s close enough to the point Keith can hear his teasing tone and smirk clear as day. 

“Not really, how can you help, and what’s in it for you?” Lance chuckles against Keith's collar bone. His eyes once over Keith, fingers trailing up his arms causing him to flex the muscle on impulse. Lance steals a breath from him with such a simple action it's almost sickening. Keith finally loses his shit when Lance grinds against him, lower half pressed flush against him drawing a quiet moan out. It causes Lance to arch an eyebrow with a shit eating grin plastered to his face. “Ooohoooo, you like that you little goody two shoes? A cop like you getting turned on by a prostitute like me, bet you’d wanna lock me up, huh?” Keith can’t seem to function, not with Lance looking at him like that, and using words _like that_ against him. It was just too much. Shiro saves the day by intervening.

“We want information on the Galra, we won’t be able to pull you out immediately, seeing as you will be our mole, but we can provide protection.” shiro promises with a gaze so serious it cuts through the sexual tension.

Seriously how is Shiro even doing that?

“We’ll see…” Lance mutters going back to grinding and getting his way with Keith. He bites his lip to quiet himself before Lance cups his face, the warmth is so inviting Keith nuzzles his hand, it's different, but Lance is just so tempting he can't help it.

His chapped lips brush against the soft sun kissed palm before pressing a gentle kiss into it. He hears the other gasp above him, forcing him to look up. He can’t see too well in the dim room, but Lance’s flushed face is radiating. He likes what he sees. Lance turns away, shy all of a sudden despite his earlier attempt to dirty talk him while grinding on the cop. Keith is thrown out of his train of thought when he hears an old school tomato timer go off.

He hadn't seen Lance move in heels like that since their fight.

“Sh-shows over, get out.” he stutters, Keith stands up, followed by Shiro. The two begin making their way to the door, but Lance has more to say. “W-wait! How did you guys know where to find me?” he asks, his eyes curious and childlike. It’s so innocent, and pure, so out of character for him Keith is even more taken back. Shiro simply smirks.

“If you meet with us, I’ll let you know.” Lance pouts.

“How the hell am I supposed to know where to go?” Shiro chuckles and pulls a folded hundred dollar bill from his pocket and slides it into Lance’s hands.

“Money talks.” Shiro smiles before trying to head to the door. Keith is for once hesitant upon leaving and trudges to Shiro’s side.

“Wait!” Shiro looks back up to Lance with his hand gripping the door handle. “It’s two hundred dollars for two people.” Shiro looks in Keith’s direction causing a sigh to escape his lips.

Keith’s wallet is empty a hundred dollars.

***

Lance gets home late that night, he coughs up his earnings for his services at Sendak’s post except several hundred dollars he had earned that night. He mumbles incoherent curses about cheap tippers as he sets the cat food and water bowl out on his balcony for that little russian blue that comes to eat.

He feeds his neighbor’s cat more than they actually do.

He waits for the feline to, changing into something more comfortable while he waits. Dressing himself in a white sweater that reaches mid thigh, per usual wearing nothing but black spandex shorts underneath. Once he’s done changing he greets the cat outside, smiling as she eats out of the porcelain bowl he had bought just for her.

“Hey, beautiful.” he greets kneeling down, to stroke her fur. After tending to his furry friend he grabs a bag of chips from his cabinet before setting himself in front of his coffee table dumping his earnings onto the glass. “What the fuck did Shiro even mean with money talks? Does he want me to fucking bribe him or some shit? Some fucking help.” Lance grumbles to himself. He speaks to himself in quiet settings to fill the silence. It often gets him in lots of trouble. 

“300, 320...” he counts his earnings aloud as he thumbs through the bills he stops at a hundred dollar bill with a neatly placed piece of paper with a date, time, and address. Lance chuckles softly.

“'Money talks' is that supposed to be a dad joke?” Lance can't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not previewed yet, please excuse minor mistakes.


	5. Four

Keith rubs his face with both hands, covering the soft flush of his cheeks as he exits the club with Shiro. The man said nothing but gave a very knowing look the entire walk back. Shiro’s black Chevy RT isn't parked far, and Keith simply slides in once it’s unlocked. He doesn’t say anything as Shiro pulls out of the parking lot and drives away from the club.

“So...that went well.” Keith offers a hum in agreement, still having nothing to respond with. “You have a thing for Latino people, huh?” Shiro chuckles as they stop at a red light. Keith groans digging his palms into tired eyes.

“Can we just not talk about this?” he grumbles as the gentle redness of his face grows into a heaping blush that makes its way down his chest .

“I don’t see a problem with it. Lance is attractive, it’s understandable.” Shiro chuckles.   
Keith doesn’t respond again; he’s too embarrassed about the situation. It'a bad enough that he reacted the way he did, but in front of Shiro? His partner, and mentor?

Smooth, Keith.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, he was provoking you.” Shiro explains. Keith slaps his hands against his lap with a sigh.

“Yes, there is! There's so much to be ashamed of. I'm suppose to be a professional, like you!”   
Keith groans, “I'm not supposed to react to situations like that.” He argues as the light signals for them to move again. Shiro hits the gas as he lets out a breathy laugh.

“Keith, you’re only twenty two. It’s understandable you’d react the way you did, especially with your sexuality and all. You can’t compare yourself to me.” Shiro explains as they begin to head in the direction of the station. Keith sits and sulks the entire drive back, not only because of his actions- but because of how right Shiro is. He’s generally right, and Keith hates it.

Once back, Allura greets them with a beaming grin. She’s clad in her navy Class B uniform, her radio buzzing with chatter in bursts.

“Welcome back you two, how did it go meeting Mr. McClain?” She asks as they approach her. One thing Keith liked about Allura was the way she spoke: formal, and precise. Much like herself. Shiro grins, providing a full report; save the lap dance.

“I set up a meet date with him tomorrow morning down at the Lion’s Cafe not far from here. He seemed vaguely compliant for the whole situation, so I have a pretty good feeling he'll help us.” Shiro explains.

“Or trick us. I want you two to be very careful, I have yet to meet a Galra I like.” Allura bites,before attempting to regain her composure. It wasn’t new to the officers for her to become quite ruffled at the mere mention of the local gang. She only bares her teeth in such a way when the gang is refered to, not that they could blame her.

“Of course.” Shiro smiles before they leave her be.

**

The next day arrives quickly and Keith is the only one to arrive at the cafe so far. Shiro had scheduled the meeting for 8:30 in the morning- Which Keith absolutely despises but manages to attend. Shiro, on the other hand is either late, or not coming. The Lion’s cafe where the meeting is to be held isn't very busy compared to the Starbucks across the street, but it did prove fruitful in business.

Keith is gradually drawn in by exquisite pastries and freshly brewed coffee as he grows weary of waiting for his partner. He eventually decides to order himself breakfast.   
After ordering his coffee and an apple turnover from a large man, whose name tag read ‘Hunk’, Keith settles back into his seat by the bay window.

He checks his watch, observing as the digital numbers tick to 8:30. Almost on cue, Lance walks in. At least he was punctual. Lance acknowledges him, but spends time greeting the barista, and ordering his own food before sitting with Keith.

Keith would have assumed he'd wear booty shorts and crop tops or some other kind of skimpy outfit. However just seeing him in his regular cargo jacket and grey shirt with jeans almost makes him seem normal. If this was their first meeting Keith wouldn't have assumed he was a prostitute.

“Hey, where's the other one?” Lance asks as he sits down, his bacon and maple covered doughnut making Keith’s nose wrinkle.

What the actual fuck.

“Not sure. Running a little late I guess?” Keith shrugs, “nice to see you're on time though.”

Lance chuckles. “I've never been one to be late for a date.”

He winks in Keith’s direction, causing the faintest flush on the raven-haired man’s cheeks. God damnit, he really did have a thing for tan skin and blue eyes and it's disgusting.

“This is a meeting. We're not on a date.” Keith argues. Lance chuckles again, deep and throaty and that does something for Keith. He isn't sure what, but it just does it.

“Well I don't see Shiro anywhere, so two guys sitting alone in a cafe, getting breakfast, getting to know one another? Sounds like a date to me.” He argues. Keith groans. How can he be so annoying and so cute at the same time?

“Say what you like, it's not a date.” He gripes. It isn't long into their conversation that Keith’s phone buzzes in his pocket, a text banner with Shiro’s contact.

"Running a little late, traffic is really bad on my side of town, stall till I get there."

Keith is annoyed by all that is happening. Shiro lives much further from the station and if traffic is bad he'd take at least forty five minutes. How is he supposed to stall?

“‘That Officer Shirogane?” Lance asks, it's so formal and odd coming from his mouth.

“Yeah, he's running late. Told me to start without him.” Keith simply replies. Lance shrugs. Keith’s whole emotion is that shrug right now.  
“So, if you don't mind I'm going to record this conversation for Shiro.” Keith states, at least this was easier than explaining everything later.

“By all means, do what you need to.” Lance replies. Keith nods before clearing his throat and starting the recording app.

“So, what's your affiliation with the Galra?”

Lance gives him a deadpan look while gesturing to himself. Keith looks at the recorder then back up to Lance as if to tell him "For documentation, just say it." Lance gets the hint with a breathy sigh and a dull response.

“I'm a prostitute.”

“How did you come into contact with them?” Keith presses on.

“About five years ago, roughly around my Teen Queen Sweet Sixteen Summer beach bash party, I was pulled in by my partner.” Lance’s tone falters slightly from the teasing tone he had not even two seconds ago, “but it was mostly my decision to join.”

He's oddly stoic and Keith does not like this side of Lance. Where his soft blue hues become stoney and washed over, and he takes on a serious facade he didn't even know the boy had.

“You didn't really have a Teen queen sweet sixteen summer bash, did you?” Keith chuckles, Lance gives him a _try me, bitch_ look. “Alright, who did you come into contact with?” Keith presses and Lance takes a deep breath through his nostrils.

“Lotor, I can't provide a surname. It’s censored to underlings like me. I can only give first names, which probably aren't even their real names. Quite frankly, I’m certain they have been giving me aliases this entire time.” Lance explains while crossing his arms. “They aren’t dumb at all, so I doubt they'd trust me. Even if the names are legit, running it through database could give hundreds, maybe even thousands of first name matches.” Keith blinks back his utter surprise at how intelligent Lance is. Keith knew after seeing his hollowed out bible that Lance is no idiot, but this is a level of deduction Keith was taught at the Garrison.

“You make some very striking points,” he manages to respond, “Would you be able to identify some if given photos?” Lance nods, before remembering he's being recorded.

“Yeah, I sure could.” Keith gives a slight nod in response.

“So, would you be willing to help us?” Lance wrings his hands together before giving a nod.

“If you guys can keep your end of the bargain and keep me safe, then sure, I'll be your little mole rat.” He smirks. Keith looks up when the entrance bell chimes, Shiro enters in all his late glory quickly greeting the barista before taking a seat with them. Keith turns off the recorder before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

“Sorry I'm late, how have things been?” Shiro asks with a soft smile, Lance returns the gesture, leaning back into his chair, Keith follows suit. He hardly realized when they had started leaning in towards one another.

“Good so far.” Keith replies.

“That's good to hear, have you two been playing nice?” Keith groans at Shiro, while Lance offers a breathy chuckle.

“I'll take that as a yes. So what's happened so far?”

“I'll fill you in later. I have the conversation recorded. Anything you wanna add?” Keith asks as he brings his mug to his lips.

“Actually yes, I do. You wouldn’t happen to recognize the name Matt Holt would you?” Shiro asks with hope filled eyes. Lance shakes his head.

“Nothing I can recall. If he joined the Galra he may be serving under a different name, or He’s a champion.” Shiro stiffens at the mere statement.

“What do you mean champion?” Keith asks, suddenly interested in the topic again.

“It's a street fighter. Best ones bring in prize money.” Shiro answer’s on Lance’s behalf. Lance shoots him finger guns.

“Right you are officer, but it's more elaborate than that now. Champion refers to anyone who is the best per say.” Lance cups his chin as he thinks. “They have a: fighter class, drug class. They generally don't last very long and are always fighting for top rank. The higher you get-”

“The harder it is to get contact outside.” Shiro’s finishes, Lance nods response.

“Precisely. Luckily, no one thinks too much of the prostitutes other than some good ass, so they don't care too much. Their fighters, drug dealers, pimps, and handlers are a different story, not even I can come into contact with them unless my services are strictly called for.” Keith wrinkles his nose. He doesn't like the idea of Lance waiting on other’s hands and feet for the sake of this gang.

“My turn to ask a question, how did you know where the club is and that I would be there?” Lance arches an eyebrow at them, curiosity beaming in his blue hues.

“It was easy really, I already knew where the club is, it was just a matter of finding a pattern in your work schedule.” Shiro shrugs, Lance gives a skeptical look in their direction.

“But how did you know where the club is? Only Galra workers get information like that.” Shiro smirks softly at his words.

“Good thing I used to be Galra then.”

Lance’s eyes widen in surprise from the information. 


End file.
